Rosalina & Cream: Investigation with new friends
by EBCrazy2
Summary: Two girls were kidnapped just to get raped & married...and the heroes are on vacation. Those two unlikely pair will join in just to find the two girls by investigating the space. Meanwhile, Chase McCain tries to investigate on where Rex Fury is. There's going to be other, but minor crossover. Contains: Sexual references, profanities, and fighting.
1. Chapter 1: The begining of trouble

**Chapter 1: The beginning of trouble**

The opening is like Paper Mario: The Thousand Years Door. It is zooming to the Mario Bros. House. Parakarry just put the mail in the mailbox and said, "You got mail!". And he flew away.

Luigi go get the mail and he came back inside the house. "Mario! We got mail!", said Luigi.

"Who is it from?", asked Mario.

Luigi looks at the mail and he said, "There's no return address...oh well, let's just read it anyway.", said Luigi.

"Okey-dokey!", said Mario.

Luigi opens the mail just to find out that there are two tickets to Wuhu Island vacation and a note that says: You've won two tickets to Wuhu Island!. They were shocked.

"Woo-hoo! Oh-ho, yeah! Let's go on a vacation Luigi!", exclaimed Mario.

"Yeah! Let's a go!", said Luigi.

They've packed up for vacation and they know where Wuhu Island is because they've went there for Kart racing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was in Tails' Workshop. "Hey Tails, what have you got in the mail today?", asked Sonic.

"Hmm...this mail has no return address…", said Tails.

Sonic takes the mail and opens it to find out that they've won two tickets to Wuhu Island. "Woo! We've won something!", said Sonic.

Tails take a look at the tickets and said, "Hmmm...something is not right Sonic…".

"You're right Tails, we hadn't enter any contest lately…", suspected Sonic. Both of them decided to dismissed the disbelief of not entering the contest because they've worked hard to defeat Dr. Eggman's recent evil plan. They need to relax.

"Yeah, you're probably right...you know, we should go to Wuhu Island, but we need to find out by traveling to Mario's universe if possible…", said Tails. Tails pressed the buttons for the portal that he built. And Sonic & Tails stands in the portal machine and they've gone to the Mushroom Kingdom. Amy saw the whole thing. She was always stalking to Sonic.

"Sonic! You can't leave me!", said Amy pressing the same buttons of what Sonic did. And she had gone to the Mushroom Kingdom.

10 minutes later, Cream thought that Amy might be in Tails' workshop because she knows that Amy can be a stalker to Sonic the hedgehog.

"Amy? Are you in here?", asked Cream.

"Choo?", said Cheese. Cheese is a chao.

No one was in Tails' Workshop. Cream & Cheese were looking around. Cheese was curious to touch the buttons at Tails' portal. "Cheese? What are you doing?", asked Cream.

Cheese was pressing many buttons. Then, the machine was turned on. Cheese was pressing more buttons again, but Cream told him to stop it.

"Okay Cheese, maybe they're in the portal transporting them somewhere.", said Cream. And Cream activate it and they're sent to somewhere else instead of the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile for the Mario Bros., they were about to aboard the ship when they see Sonic & Tails.

"Hey Mario! Where are you going to in that ship?!", asked Sonic.

"We are going to Wuhu Island! Where are you guys going?', asked Mario.

"We're also going to the Wuhu Island. We're going to relax. Man, can this boat hurry up!?", said Sonic.

"Let's-a hurry to this boat. The boat is leaving in one minute!", said Luigi.

"Okay! Let's go!", said Tails. And they're all boarded the ship to Wuhu island. The boat is going to Wuhu island. Amy is still looking for Sonic.

"Sonic! Where are you my love!? Where the heck are you!?", screamed Amy.

Amy is looking for Sonic until she bumped into Princess Peach. "Oh hi Princess Peach!", said Amy

"Hi Amy! What are you doing here?", asked Princess Peach.

"I'm looking for Sonic! I KNOW he transported here somewhere!", asked Amy.

"Amy, don't get mad. I'll called the Mario Bros. for help.", said Princess Peach.

Princess Peach takes her to the Mario Bros. house. When they arrive at the Mario Bros house, they weren't in there. "Oh! Where are the Mario Bros.!", yelled Amy.

"I don't know where they went Amy. Let's go look around the Mushroom Kingdom.", said Peach.

"Yay!", said Amy. And they all went looking around the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile for Cream & Cheese they were teleported to the Comet Observatory. "Where are we Cheese?", asked Cream. They've looked around and saw a lot of Lumas.

"You're on the Comet Observatory."

Cream & Cheese turn around. "Who are you?", asked Cream.

"I'm Rosalina.", introduced Rosalina. "How about you guys?", asked Rosalina.

"I'm Cream. And this is my friend Cheese.", introduced Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Um, there are Lumas around the observatory and I'm a mother to them...", chuckle Rosalina embarrassingly. She wasn't sure if Cream & Cheese would like to meet those Lumas because if a foreigner meets her "Kids", they might ridicule her or make fun of her. She hates humiliation.

"Can we see this observatory before you go home?", asked Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Uh...Sure, let's get inside my bedroom first.", said Rosalina confused. Rosalina walked to her bedroom and Cream & Cheese are confused while walking behind her.

"_Huh? __Is this supposed to be her home? If it is, is this her observatory then?",_ thought Cream confusedly.

"Welcome to the Comet Observatory. It's my home, and also home to the Lumas.", said Rosalina. Cream & Cheese were surprised. They have sawn a Luma in her bedroom.

"Mama? Who are they?", asked a Luma.

"These are my new friends, Cream & Cheese.", said Rosalina.

"Hi!", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Hello there! I'm a yellow Luma!", introduced the yellow Luma. The yellow Luma saw a Black Luma coming. He'd like to introduce to him. "Here's Polari, he's-"

"My trusted advisor.", said Rosalina cutting off the yellow Luma by putting her hand over his mouth.

She let go of the mouth. "Mama? Why did you cut out what I was going to say?", asked the yellow Luma.

She whispered to him that she's worried if he's going to say something offensive. The Luma knows what's possibly offensive about Polari. He was going to say that it her trusted advisor, not a color of a Luma. Rosalina apologizes. The Luma accepts her apology.

"Would you two like a cup of tea?", said Rosalina.

"Sure! I love tea!", exclaimed Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Well then! Let's have a cup of tea then!", exclaimed Polari. And they all get out of her bedroom and have a cup of tea in her kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Amy & Peach look around the Mushroom Kingdom, they hadn't find them because they were on a trip to Wuhu island that they didn't know. "Aww! Princess Peach...why can't we find the Mario Bros. or Sonic!?", said Amy in frustration.

"I don't know. I'm going to have dinner anyway. It's nighttime already.", said Peach.

"Yeah, about that...I got transported by Tails' machine so…(Chuckles nervously) I don't know how to go back…", said Amy.

"Really? Usually for the Olympics, we go through the pipes (chuckles).", said Peach.

They both laughed and they decided that they're going to have dinner together. They were eating at Princess Peach's castle. When they're done, they went to bed in two different rooms. And they've went to sleep afterwards.

What they didn't know is that Bowser, Dr. Eggman, and Rex Fury were planning to rape the girls in the castle. They were in Dr. Eggman's Fleet.

"Ho-ho! I'll take Amy Rose like I planned. Bowser, you'll kidnap Princess Peach. Since those 4 meddling heroes are gone, we can kidnapped them.", said Dr. Eggman.

"Yeah! My right-hand woman had worked hard on those fake tickets for them. Wait, why do they have to get distracted?", asked Bowser.

"Because, if we take them to different places, they don't know that they've been kidnapped. Sonic and the others will be distracted and if they've found out that they're getting raped, it'll be too late to save them. And we won't rape them if they pay us the money. (Evil Laughter)", said Dr. Eggman. Bowser does the evil laugh also. Then, Dr. Eggman saw a lego person who looks like a possible criminal.

"I have a good question, why is that guy here?", said Dr. Eggman.

"He's here because we can rely on that guy for military stuff. He's also here because he's looks reliable enough to rob Princess Peach's castle. If he can rob the bank, he can rob anywhere.", said Bowser.

"He's a blocky character…", said Dr. Eggman.

"Hey! I'm not here to be judged just because I'm a blocky character! I'm here because I want to rob stuff and do somebody else a favor. It's not one you two. Someone is actually angry in my town because someone who break me out of a jail wants me to do their favor & I want to return a favor. I'm Rex Fury and who are you?", asked Rex Fury.

"I'm Dr. Eggman, I'm a rotund mad scientist who has an IQ of 300. And were here to rape the girls that we've planned to kidnapped them. The reason why you're here is because you need to get the military stuff from your hometown and we need you to rob Princess Peach's Castle...Bowser, why do we need money?", asked Dr. Eggman.

"We need to demand them to have some ransom or else we'll be legally married!. We need to take their money away so that those brats won't make an easy payment. And by the time they pay, they've got raped already and then, we're going to get a knobstick wedding!", said Bowser. Eggman & Bowser does the evil laugh.

"All right! Let's go rob a castle!", said Rex Fury assuming that the plan has started.

"Hold on Rex. We've got to wait at midnight or 1 am. We need them to be in deep sleep and we can do that in secrecy. Besides a lot of 'Toads' were not very good at being a security to Princess Peach all the time.", said Bowser. Rex Fury is disappointed.

At 1 am, they've gone inside Princess Peach's Castle. Rex Fury thought about it and said, "Wow. The Mushroom Kingdom has a lame security. Gee… that'll make things a LOT easier to rob inside the castle than I thought...", said Rex Fury disappointedly because he was expecting more security to defeat him.

Both of them went to the wrong rooms that they were intended to kidnapped. Dr. Eggman instead kidnap Princess Peach.

"Ahh! Mario!", yelled Princess Peach while struggling to get out of Dr. Eggman's grip. But his grip is tight enough not to let it loose.

"Shut up!", said Dr. Eggman. And he left a note saying:

_If you want to see your girlfriend again Sonic, you have to pay up about 1,000,000 rings. Otherwise, I'll rape your girlfriend and I'll get married! Ha-ha!_

_ -Dr. Eggman_

Dr. Eggman's letter was intended for Sonic to pay up for his ransom for Amy, instead he leaves it in Princess Peach's room.

And Bowser had kidnapped Amy Rose.

"Get out of here you beast!", said Amy Rose. And Amy tries to pull out her Piko Piko Hammer, but Bowser grabs her before she makes her hammer appear by Hammerspace.

"If I can't beat that dratted Mario, I'll start here!", said Bowser. And he also left a letter to Mario:

_Dear Pesky Plumbers, the koopalings and I have kidnapped Princess Peach just so I can rape her. I dare ya to pay up 1,000,000 coins. Pay up or else I'll get married with her after the rape. Muhahahaha!_

_ -Bowser_

"Ahh! Sonic! Where are you!?", screamed Amy. Amy tries to struggle out of Bowser's grip.

"Stop it you brat! Or I'll squish you to death if you don't stop trying to get out of my grip!", said Bowser and he squish her good to make her tired of struggling. Amy gets the message.

Same thing happened to Bowser. It was intended for the Mario Bros. to pay up for Princess Peach. But instead, he left the letter at the guest room.

After they get out of the castle, before they've gotten away, a Toad was furious about what happened and tries to stop Bowser by grabbing his tail. He tries to swing around and fail because he was too heavy for Toad to swing. Instead, he just want to make Bowser stop running by grabbing his tail.

Rex Fury just got out in time. He carry those heavy bags that contains Mushroom Coins. He pushed Toad away and told him, "I got the coins, let's get in the airship, hurry!".

They both get in their respective ships and they're getting away. They didn't even swap their girls because they have to get out of here before more Toads are coming.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Comet Observatory, they had went to sleep that night. They didn't know that those two girls were kidnapped because they're asleep. Also, they didn't know that those 4 respective heroes and 2 different series are not here because they've taken a vacation. All they do is show around the Comet Observatory for the 1st day that they've met, Cream & Cheese like the Observatory and treats. Rosalina was planning to visit Princess Peach tomorrow which she didn't know that the kidnapping has happened.

* * *

The Four heroes didn't know it was a scam because they were touring around the Wuhu island and they went to sleep at Cocoba/Bordeaux Hotel. The Wuhu people didn't mind them staying at their island because they can't tell if they have a counterfeit Queen Peach boat ticket because it looks so similar to the real one. Kammy Koopa sure made the tickets really realistic…

**A/N: I'm not sure about the Wuhu Island hotel name is different in the European version from the American Version. The American version name is Cocoba hotel. Mario characters belongs to Nintendo. Sonic characters belongs to SEGA. The Lego City Undercover characters belongs to Nintendo.**

**Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation begins

**Chapter 2: The Investigation begins**

The next morning, Rosalina, Cream, and Cheese woke up. They've toothbrush and they've eaten breakfast. Then they've discussed about how Cream & Cheese just get here in the kitchen. She told her that she got teleported by Tails' machine. Rosalina believes her.

"Okay Cream, It's time to meet Princess Peach.", said Rosalina.

"Oh, I've already met Princess Peach. In fact, I've already met Mario's people.", told Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Wow...I'm shocked. I've been watching my Comet Observatory for years in case of an invasion of our galaxy.", said Rosalina.

"Haven't you seen the Olympics?", questioned Cream.

"I guess I've sawn a few animals who are in the olympics on our galaxy…", said Rosalina.

"You girls get moving! Don't worry, I'll look over the Comet Observatory for you, Rosalina.', said Polari. And they've aboard Starship Mario.

They've met Lubba. Cream & Cheese think that Lubba is a big Luma. Rosalina requested Lubba to the Princess Peach's castle. He agreed and Lubba is driving them to Princess Peach's castle. When they get there, they go in the castle. Princess Peach isn't there.

"Huh...I wonder if Princess Peach is in a deep sleep… what do you think Cream?",said Rosalina.

"Hmm...I don't know about Princess Peach that much...yeah?", guessed Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Well, let's go check all the rooms. We should split up.", suggested Rosalina. Cream & Cheese goes to one room and Rosalina and the Luma goes another.

When they got into one of their bedroom, Rosalina found 's letter, she was confused assuming that she doesn't who Dr. Eggman, Sonic, or his girlfriend is. Cream & Cheese on the other hand found a letter to Princess Peach and Cream & Cheese called her. Rosalina hurried over to Cream & Cheese.

"What's going on?", asked Rosalina.

"There's a letter in Princess Peach's room.", worried Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"I don't understand the word 'rape'. What does the word 'rape' mean?", asked Cream.

"Rape means the unlawful compelling of a person through physical force or duress to have sexual intercourse.", explained Rosalina.

"Um...I don't understand what you said.", said Cream.

"Me neither.", said the yellow Luma.

Rosalina looks at Cream and realizes she's a child. She also realized that her Luma doesn't understand either. "Rape means a person forces another person to make love and another person is crying, screaming, or feeling unhappy. For example, Bowser would forced to make love with Princess Peach and Princess Peach is crying help to Mario.", explained Rosalina.

Cream gasped. "Oh my gosh!", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Hold on a minute, you say that YOU went to Princess Peach's room? I know Princess Peach so well AND I know her room. I think this letter is meant for the guest room.", said Rosalina and she handed the letter to Cream and Cream is shocked when she read it.

"Oh my god! This is even worse for Ms. Amy! Ms. Amy is 12 years old! And Dr. Eggman is going to rape her!", screamed Cream. "Choo-Choo!", said Cheese.

Rosalina gasped. "What!? She's 12 years old and the doctor is rapping her!? How dare he?", said Rosalina.

"What are we going to do?", asked Cream.

"Well, we could called the police.", said the yellow Luma.

"Not a bad idea Luma! What do you think Cheese?", asked Cream. "Choo!", exclaimed Cheese and Cheese is happy.

"Well, what do you think of that mama?", asked the yellow Luma.

Rosalina thought about it and said, "I don't know if the police will be willing to help with this situation, let's give it a try anyway.". And she gets her cellphone, dials the police number, and turns on the speaker to see if calling the police is worth it.

In Lego City Police Department, Chief Dunby was sleeping when suddenly the phone was ringing in his office and he was awake.

Dunby picks up the phone and says, "Hello this is the Lego City Department. How can we help you?", asked Dunby.

"We have bad news! The Mushroom Kingdom's Princess has been kidnapped!", yelled Rosalina.

"Yeah, right. If we came to your kingdom, the Mario Bros. already rescued Princess Peach. Ha!"

"But to be honest, we don't know where the Mario Bros. are!", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

Dunby is now mad because he thinks this is a prank call. "Who do you think you are prank-calling to the great Dunby!? This is no prank call! This is some serious business! You are just prank-calling me because Princess Bitch is kidnapped! Call us when you have real business little girl!", said Dunby.

"But, those girls are about to be-". And he slammed the phone on the telephone box, cutting off Cream. Cream cries because Dunby is mean to her. Rosalina calm her down & she was calm again.

"Ooh! That's it! We'll have to help the Mario Bros.-".

"And Sonic and Tails!", mentioned Cream.

"Thank you. We'll have to help the heroes stop Bowser and the Doctor!", said Rosalina angrily.

Assuming that the 4 heroes are rescuing, They were ready to go help them when suddenly Lubba came by.

"Rosalina! Bad news! According to some rumors, four of the heroes went on a vacation!", said Lubba.

"What!? How can this be!?", asked Rosalina.

"Well, some of the Mushroom citizens saw Mario & Luigi saw that they have a suitcase and aboard the ship.", told Lubba.

"Oh no! What are we going to do instead!?", asked Cream. "Choo?", said Cheese.

Rosalina thought about it and said, "We have no choice, but to rescue them.".

"Really mama? How are you going to do that?", said the Yellow Luma.

"We'll plan the rescue on Starship Mario, but first, we'll have to warn Polari.", said Rosalina. And they've boarded the starship.

* * *

After Dunby was angry about the Prank Call, they were watching the news on their live computer.

"Our top story, Rex Fury escapes the prison in Albatross Island. According to the officials, he's not around the Albatross island. He might be in Lego City now. He is considered dangerous due to having an experience of being a criminal for years.", said the news lady.

(It's not Natalia considering the fact in the Wii U version of Lego City Undercover that she has witness Protection against Rex)

"What!? That happens again!? How could this be!?", questioned Chase.

"I don't know Chase! Mayor Gleeson give me this report about what happen and you can't investigate because I'm the Chief here! And you have to do what I say!", explained Dunby.

"Now if you excuse me! I'll be giving a briefing on Rex Fury in ten minutes! Even though he's probably a million miles away from here by now! Do NOT DISTURB ME!", said Dunby before eating his donuts and napping in his office.

5 minutes later, while Dunby is napping in his office, his telephone rang. Chase McCain picks it up and says, "Hello? This is the Lego City Police Department, how can I help you?".

"We've got some bad news around the Mushroom Kingdom, we've got a ransom letter that says that we have to pay up, otherwise those two girls will be raped! Worse of all, one of the girls is underage, she's 12 years old!", said Polari on the phone. Chase McCain takes notes.

Chase gasped. "Well, who are the victims!?", demanded Chase. Polari hand over the phone to Rosalina.

"One is Princess Peach.", said Rosalina. She handed her phone to Cream.

"And Amy Rose!", yelled Cream. "Choo-Choo!", said Cheese.

Chase take notes on the victim. Chase thinks about it and asked, "Doesn't the Mario Bros. take care of that kingdom?". Cream doesn't know what to say about that and gives the phone to Rosalina. "What was that again?", asked Rosalina.

Chase now understand that Cream don't know Mushroom Kingdom very well. So he explains the question again and this time and which she Rosalina respond, "Unfortunately, my friend Lubba heard several Mushroom citizens said that the Mario Bros. have taken a vacation.".

"What the fuck?!", stuttered Chase.

"Yeah… I couldn't believe either…", said Rosalina.

"Don't worry! I'll try to rescue them somehow…", said Chase.

"Okay…", said Rosalina doubtfully. And she puts her phone on the telephone box back.

Chase was surprised about this case. Dunby was about to be awake right at the time when the phone was put down on a telephone box. Chase has the note about the case.

"Oh...who's that!? Uh...huh...I was just resting my eyes, my arms, and my legs. Oh! It's you again! FINE! Briefing room! 15 seconds!", yelled Dunby.

Everyone who's on a backup list has came in the briefing room.

"Come on! Settle down people!", yelled Dunby. People were being quiet now.

"I'm taking this from the top. The mayor thinks we should be looking for this man again from 2 years ago! Rex Fury! Rex somehow escapes from Albatross Island 3 days ago! Now, as we all know, how did Rex Fury escape? We have no idea!", explained Dunby.

Frank thought about it. "Maybe he escape with the tools from Bluebell Mines again.", whispered Frank to Chase.

Chase thought about it and said in a suspicious tone, "Maybe…".

"Now Rex Fury has been a habitual criminal since he's 6 years old!", said Dunby.

Chase questioned the photo. "Wait, they took photos of him while he's getting away from the cops…? How does that's work!?", questioned Chase.

"Quiet you! Now, we got our break 4 years ago, a secret witness has came by. A secret until somebody accidentally gives their identity away!", yelled Dunby.

Chase is not so feared by Dunby's words about 4 years ago because he already defeated Rex Fury 2 years ago.

"Two years ago, Rex Fury had stealing stuff from various locations, and now we put in the Museum, the donut shop, the space station, the city hall, the bank…"

The image of the bank shows the Koopa Bros. have robbed the bank.

Dunby gasped. "Briefing room is over!", yelled Dunby. And everyone goes to the bank.

The Koopa Bros. had get out of the bank on time before the cops came by and they get in Gotland vehicle and drive away. Chase was the only one there before they get away and drives his Trooper police car to chase the koopalings Gotland vehicle. A lot of police car is following Chase McCain.

The Gotland vehicle was faster than the Trooper police car and there was a car chase between the Gotland and the Trooper. Chase uses the boost in his police Trooper to get closer to the Gotland. His backups were also going faster.

The Gotland had gotten into Auburns area and the Trooper is following them. The Gotland starts using the boost also.

The police radio is on."Chase! They're about to go in the harbor, don't go into the harbor, go to the regular road instead! It's quicker!", said Ellie Phillips.

"Thanks Ellie!", said Chase McCain.

The Gotland had gotten into the harbor and Chase uses the shortcut. His backups were following the Gotland car's direction. When the Gotland gets out of the harbor, the Trooper was closer to them than before, but his backups is further away from the Gotland Car.

"Oh no! One cop is about to arrest us! Brother Green! Throw the bomb to the cop!", said the Red Ninjakoopa.

"Yes sir!", said the Green Ninjakoopa. And the Green Ninjakoopa opens the window and and accidentally throws the time bomb to the train station near Fort Meadows bridge instead to Chase McCain.

"Oh no! You throw it to the bridge! That was supposed to be the escape route!", said the yellow Ninjakoopa.

"Don't worry brother, I throw the time bomb just in case if I throw badly which I already did…", said Green Ninjakoopa.

"How long is it?", asked the Black Ninjakoopa.

"15 seconds.", said the Green Ninjakoopa.

"Time to put pedal to the metal!", said the Red Ninjakoopa. And he drives faster in his Gotland than before using his boost.

Chase saws it and stops his Trooper to get the bomb. The time bomb is from Mario Kart Arcade GP and it's countdown to 10 seconds.

Chase McCain grabs it and tries to find a way to turn it off. It has 5 seconds left. Chase found the button and turns it off. The timer had reached 2 seconds. Everyone near the train station cheered. Chase gets back in his Trooper and chase after the Gotland Car again. His backup is already ahead.

The Gotland is using what they assumed is the shortcut in the bridge by going under & over.

The police radio was on again. "Chase, don't go under and over the bridge! The Gotland is using it! Keep it to your right!", said Ellie.

"Got it!", said Chase and his Trooper stays on the right side of the bridge.

"We have the roadblock under the bridge in the middle pathway! You keep driving in case if the roadblock fails!", told Ellie.

"All right! I will!", said Chase. And he kept driving in his trooper.

The Gotland got under the bridge and suddenly, they see the police roadblock with roadstrip.

"Oh no! Roadblock! Better turn right for Bowser.", said Red NinjaKoopa.

They turn right immediately and they've gone slower under the bridge instead. The police chase after them. The Gotland had headed to the side of the bridge.

The Koopa Bros. gets off the car and jump off the bridge with their money. They have landed on one of Bowser's small airships. A lot of officers can not jump due to Dunby's order. Chase was about to jump onto the airship but grabbed by Dunby.

"Chase! What are you doing? You can't just jump off the bridge and hurt yourself!", said Dunby.

"But they're getting away!", said Chase.

"Oh. Boo-hoo. You're going back to the police station and I'll have to give you another assignment. That way, YOU WON'T BE MAKING ANYMORE TROUBLE!", yelled Dunby.

"But I wasn't making any trouble!", said Chase.

"Oh yes you did! After the bank robbery, we were planning to catch them by trying to find out where they're heading to. And we found out where their base is! And where the Koopa Bros. were hiding! But no….you have to chase them! We all have to follow you. And you fail.", said Dunby sarcastically.

"How do you know that's where they're heading!? Where's the evidence that the Koopa Bros. have a base in Lego City!? Why did the robbery happen!? Is there any possible connection with Rex Fury!? Is there an even connection to the rape case!?", demanded Chase.

"ENOUGH! Everyone! Let's get back to the police station! We'll be investigating on what happen with the robbery today and you Chase have a different assignment!", said Dunby.

Everyone including Dunby gets in their Police Cars. Chase gets in his Trooper feeling disappointed for not catching the Koopa Bros...and they drive back to LCPD (Lego City Police Department).

**Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding out

**Chapter 3: Finding Out**

Rosalina was doubtful. She might believe him if he was a hero like Mario, but she thinks that the Police investigation would take too long and already they could be raped. And they possibly could have children. Rosalina shivers when she thinks about it.

"Okay, so we have to search them around the galaxy. I don't know where we can start, but we are going to have find some evidences in any galaxies around. Okay?", said Rosalina.

"Okay, but do we have to look ALL the galaxies in the Mushroom universe?", asked Cream.

"Choo?", said Cheese.

"No, just the ones where Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s hideout planet were.", said Rosalina.

"Okay!", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

Rosalina turns around to Polari and said, "Polari, you watch the central area of the Comet Observatory in case anything happens, okay?".

"Okay. I'll watch your Observatory in case something goes wrong. Good luck you two rescuing the 2 of the girls!", said Polari willingly.

"We will Mr. Polari!", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

And they've aboard Starship Mario. They were going to Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla when suddenly, they've seen one of Bowser's airship going to Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla. The Starship follow the airship. When they get there, they get out of the starship and onto Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla.

They've started on the platform defeating enemies in their way, then they went into the castle exterior, then they get onto the Lava planet, and finally, they were on Gobblegut's planet.

Then, they find an airship. They use the Launch star on the Gobblegut's planet and Rosalina hops on it and fires herself to one of Bowser's Airship. Cream & Cheese have also hop onto the Launch Star and fire themselves to the Starship.

"Whee!", yelled Cream. "Chooo!", said Cheese.

Then they've landed onto one of Bowser's Airship and starts infiltrating it. When they've arrive to the ship's cabin, they've found out that the Koopa Bros. are controlling the airship.

"HI-YAAA! Here come the Koopa Bros! Uh-huh! Oh yeah! We're the coolest of cool!", said all of the Koopa Bros.

"Where's Princess Peach!?", demanded Rosalina.

"And Amy Rose!?", demanded Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Oh ladies! Ooh! We're scared to fight them! Ooh!", said the Red Ninjakoopa sarcastically. All of the Koopa Bros. were laughing. They were getting angrier.

"My mama will kick your butt if you don't tell us where the Princess and her friend is!", yelled the yellow Luma.

What he has done is make the Koopa Bros. laugh even more louder.

"All right. You ask for it!", said Rosalina really angrily.

Rosalina jumps on the Red Ninjakoopa and kicks it over to the Black Ninjakoopa, Yellow Ninjakoopa, and Green Ninjakoopa. Knocking them out. Then they stand up and fight.

"Here comes the Koopa Bros.!", said the Koopa Bros. Then they stack each other up and use their spin attack.

When the spin attack came close to Rosalina, she use Luma shot. It knocked over the spinning shells and she use starbits to shoot them down while they fall down.

They had a hard time getting up. Cream jumps on the Red Ninjakoopa and kicks it to the Black Ninjakoopa. The Red Ninjakoopa was K.O.

Then the Yellow and Green NinjaKoopa gets up and gets on each other shell, using the same move.

Rosalina this time uses her gravitational pull and grab the Green Ninjakoopa shell and throws it to the Black Ninjakoopa. The Black Ninjakoopa was K.O. Cream commands Cheese to push the Yellow Ninjakoopa shell to the green one. Cheese push it and it didn't work.

It only makes the Yellow Ninjakoopa K.O. The Green one was standing alive and tries to get away, but Cream push him down. Rosalina grab his legs.

"Where is Peach and Amy!?", demanded Rosalina.

"Yeah, where are they?!", demanded Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Where is my mama's friend?", asked the Yellow Luma.

"I will never tell you! HA!", said the Green Ninjakoopa.

"I'll drive us back to where they've robbed some lego money. Cream hold onto him and put him out the window, but don't drop it until I say drop it. Okay?", asked Rosalina.

"Okay!", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese. And Rosalina gives Cream a Green Ninjakoopa legs and hold onto him out the window. The Green Ninjakoopa was a little bit scared of what she's doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy Rose is in Bowser's airship.

"Try that again, and I'll rape you right now!", yelled Bowser.

"Go ahead! I dare you!", said Amy. She took out the hammer quickly by hammerspace.

Bowser was too reluctant to rape with Amy. He rather have the money rather than to rape her too early. He want to rape her in a week.

"Not now bitch! I'll put my chain chomp around the door this time!", said Bowser and he gets his Chain Chomp and put his post on Amy's doorway.

"Arf! Arf!", barked Chain Chomp. Amy gasped.

"Bitch! Don't you dare use your hammer on me! I'm taking this away!", yelled Bowser and he takes the hammer away. "And if I hear the Chain Chomp barking, I know it's you bitch that you cause trouble!", explained Bowser and he left the room. The Chain Chomp stay in his post. What Bowser didn't know is that Amy has brought lots of spare hammers in her hammerspace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Peach is in Eggman's fleet.

"Peach, I don't think the Mario Bros will rescue you this time!", said Dr. Eggman.

"Why the hell would I believe you!? I know Mario will rescue me!", said Peach.

"Because I think that Mario came onto my ship and was defeated! Here let me show you!", said Dr. Eggman. And he turns on his security camera on the screen which is actually, a rehearsal from last night and he recorded it.

"Mario is the best yes! I'll save Princess Peach!", said Mario. Peach notice that's not Mario because her recognition of his voice. His voice really sounds like a robot.

"That's not Mario! I know his voice and you're going to show me that one of your robot is going to hit Mario, turning out that he got badly damaged his 'mechanical' part. Huh! I won't believe in your junk Dr. Eggman!", said Princess Peach.

Then one of his robots did punch Mario in his face and fall down. Then, his camera accidentally goes down due to the robots driving the fleet. Mario's face had mechanics inside.

"Cubot!", said Dr. Eggman in the camera.

Dr. Eggman turn it off immediately. "All right! You prove your point!", said Dr. Eggman. "Now, if you're thinking about escaping, you're wrong! I have robots everywhere you know!", said Dr. Eggman. "Orbot! Cubot! Come here!", said Dr. Eggman.

Orbot and Cubot came into Peach's room. "Yes Dr. Eggman?", said Orbot.

"Please stay here with the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom in case she escape. I'm going to trade it with Bowser in exchange for Amy Rose.", ordered Dr. Eggman.

"Yes Doctor.", said Cubot.

"And if I catch you being off guard, I'll take you guys apart!", said Dr. Eggman holding a screwdriver.

"Yes Doctor! We'll watch her!", said Orbot.

"Good! Now if you excuse me, I have Bowser to deal with.", said Dr. Eggman. And he left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Chase got the scolding from Dunby, he has an assignment to do. He has to go to Bluebell National Park Police Department just to stay out of trouble.

While he drives his Trooper to Bluebell, in Auburns, he saw the same airship that he fight for a few hours ago. The airship is coming closer to the dock. Chase decided that he wants to know what's going on.

When he get there, he saw the airship was at the docks. "Excuse me? Are you Chase McCain?", said Rosalina.

"Yes! I'm Chase McCain! Uh...you got the bad guys?", asked Chase.

"Yes sir, we got the bad guys!", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

And they throw the fishing net that contains the Koopa Bros. "Why are there fishing nets in the airship?", asked Chase.

"I don't know. My mama found it.", said the yellow Luma.

"Okay… and I assume you guys call me for the rape case?", asked Chase. Their voice sounded familiar on the telephone earlier.

"Yes!", said Rosalina.

"Can I ask you a question? Why did you call the Lego City Police Station in the first place?", asked Chase.

Rosalina was too embarrassed to tell. She took a deep breath before she talks. "Okay Chase, here's what happened…", said Rosalina. She explains that she doesn't know where Cream & Cheese came from. She assumed that she's lost in her galaxy. She also talks about how they went to Peach's Castle and found a ransom letter.

"Well, show me the ransom letter then!", said Chase McCain.

Rosalina and Cream show the ransom letter from their respective series. Chase reads it and then, he gasped.

"I see what you mean...there's the Bowser and Eggman logo. This could lead us to somewhere. Thanks for telling me this. Don't worry, I promise you that I'll solve the rape case!", said Chase.

"Yeah…", said Rosalina doubtfully. She still thinks that the police investigation is too slow.

"All right. Koopa Bros., you're all under arrest!", said Chase. And he handcuff them.

Then, another Police officer car came by and it was the Police Chief Dunby. "What are you doing Chase!? You shouldn't be arrestin' nobodies! You should be working with ANOTHER POLICE STATION IN BLUEBELL WOOD! NOW, GET YOUR ASS TO WORK OR I'LL FIRE YOU!", threatened Dunby.

Then Chase get in his Trooper and tries to drive away from Dunby really fast. "Now if you excuse me ladies, I'm going to take those robbers and put them away in my office at the LCPD.", said Dunby and he grabbed the net that contains the Koopa Bros.

Then, the news media came by right at the time when Dunby got the net. The news reporter said,"Dunby has arrested those robbers who robbed our bank earlier. How do you feel when you arrested them Dunby?".

"It was great! I arrested them because it's my job as a police chief.", said Dunby.

"Okay, so how are you feeling after fighting the robbers ladies?', asked the News Reporter.

"Great.", said Rosalina.

"Yeah.", said Cream. "Choo.", said Cheese.

They did not want to explain what happens in the Mushroom Kingdom because while Cream, Cheese, and the yellow Luma depends on Chase McCain to solve the crimes, Rosalina on the other hand, had more doubts on the Police Investigation.

The news reporter turns to the camera. "Well, it looks like our heroes are not interested in news conference. This is the news reporter, signing off.", said the news reporter. And the media left the place.

Chase McCain had drove away from the docks and now he's in Bluebell woods. He listens to his radio about the news. When he heard it, he was angry. When he arrived to the Police Station, he had to take deep breaths before he can go in and feel okay. When he's done, he went inside and he sees a familiar man.

"Hey Chase!", said the Police Officer.

"Hello Officer Huckleberry! How are you doing?", asked Chase.

"I'm fine. And how are you?", asked Duke Huckleberry.

"I'm okay. So...What are my assignments from Dunby?", asked Chase.

"Well the assignment is-" He got interrupted by Derek the squirrel telling him the bad news.

"Did you say that the robots are kidnapping the animals? Oh no! That's not good. Chase? Can you do that assignment for Derek? He got some serious issues about his friends being kidnapped. I know that's not the real assignment from Dunby, but do it. Do it for my friend here.", requested Duke Huckleberry.

Derek said it in his squirrel language. "Okay!", said Chase.

And he gets out of the Bluebell wood's police station. He saw the robot that was taking the squirrel on the tree. It was one of Eggman's badniks. He recognized them because Bowser and Dr. Eggman were always trying to ruin the olympics in 2010 and 2012. They didn't ruined it in Sochi and possibly not attacking 2016, but he had a bad feeling that in 2018, it's worse than he think it is.

Chase goes after the robots and use his fighting skills to release the animals. He fights robot in every angle like there's one robot trying to put a rare squirrel in a cage and he throws the rock at the robot strong enough just to knock out a robot. Then a rare squirrel runs away.

Another is that the robot is trying to fly away with a caged rabbit but not before he use his grappling hook to take the robot down and opening the cage for a rabbit to get out.

Another Robot tries to catch the mountain pigs but the Mountain Pigs are trying to fight off a Robot themselves before they were surrendered to Robot. Chase use his farmer uniform to use his weapon to shoot eggs at a Robot. When he shot enough eggs, the Robot fall over the mud that it was raining.

Then, the Robots had tried to catch other forest animals, but it failed miserably because a Bear and a Moose successfully fights off the Robots. But, one of the Robots got an owl and he tries to carry it away while an owl was struggling. Chase sneakily kicks the Robot's ass and the Robot fell over and it was broken.

Lastly, the robots had tried catching fishes instead because Dr. Eggman said that any kinds of fishes will make any other Robots work, but their plan is foiled by Chase McCain because he fights them off at the rocky place and they fall to the river and the Robots got carried away by the currents.

Then, all the robots are going to attack him instead of following the plans. He had fought all the robots that goes after him. When he's done fighting, Derek thanks him.

"Oh no problem Derek!", said Chase McCain.

"Thank you, Chase McCain. You've saved the animals from being kidnapped by Dr. Eggman's Badniks! Yeah, I watched the Olympics too you know. What can I do for ya?", asked Duke Huckleberry.

"Well, either you tell me about the rape case that I'm solving or tell me where the hell is Rex Fury, which I'm also solving.", requested Chase McCain.

"Well, I don't know anything about the rape case, but I think I've heard that one of Rex Fury's members stole their stuff in the Bluebell Mine. I don't know if it's a saw, a hammer, or a pickaxe. I don't remember what one of the workers say in the Bluebell Mine.", said Duke Huckleberry.

"Thank you! That means a lot to me! And can you not tell Police Chief Dunby about this…?", asked Chase.

"Oh, I don't know about that…", worried Duke Huckleberry. But Derek "persuaded" him not to tell him because he didn't request about doing that assignment. His actual assignment is to watch Farmer Jethro Hayes' mountain pigs which he already rescued during the fights with the robots.

"Okay...I try my best to keep it a secret from Dunby. You can go to the Bluebell Mine.", said Duke Huckleberry.

"Yeah!", exclaimed Chase. And he gets in his Trooper to go to the Bluebell Mine.

**Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting more clues

**Chapter 4: Getting more Clues**

Meanwhile, for the Mario Bros., Sonic, and Tails were playing archery on Wuhu. Their first day on the Wuhu island is that Sonic is running with Tails and the Mario Bros. were bicycling. This is their second day on Wuhu island where they're playing archery on a bridge with a cliff.

"Here's we go!", said Mario who trying to shoot the target.

Mario let go of the string on the bow and shot a bulls eye 50 feet away. They were impressed of Mario Skills. Then it is Luigi's turn.

"Okey-dokey!", said Luigi. Then Luigi let go of the string on the bow and misses the target, instead accidentally aiming at the wheel of someone riding the bicycle due to wind issues.

The bicyclist fell down. "Oww!", said a bicyclist.

"Uh-oh…", said Luigi.

"Oh no!", said Mario.

"What happened?", asked Sonic.

"Luigi must've try to aim at the target and instead the wind carries the arrow to someone's bicycle wheel.", explain Tails.

"Okay! This game is over!", said Mario.

"I agree with you man. I'll give all of your bows back to the owner quickly before anyone finds out who did it. We don't have any money to pay with it.", said Sonic.

Sonic returns the bow and arrow for them and decided that they should go to the Ruins of Wuhu Island. They get there quick as possible and run down from heartbreak hill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosalina & Cream were back on the starship in the galaxy, only this time they have a different plan.

"Okay Cream, I think that we should investigate somewhere else, our current plan won't work because we can't investigate ALL of the planets, it would take too much time and it'll be too late if we don't rescue them.", suggested Rosalina.

"Are you sure you wanted to do this mama? We might missed a clue...", said the yellow Luma.

"He might be right. You can't just skip a galaxy just for a faster investigation. Otherwise, you'll get backtracked instead.", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Hmm...okay we might only investigate Bowser's Galaxy Generator.", suggested Rosalina.

"Okay, we'll be going to Bowser's Galaxy Generator.", said Lubba. And he drove Starship Mario to Bowser's Galaxy Generator.

When they get there, they get out of Starship Mario. "Thanks for the ride Lubba!", said Rosalina.

"No problem! It's my job!", said Lubba.

They get there by flying and they get going on the starting planet. They gone to the launch star and they were on a platform planet. They defeated the hammer bros. and they try to fall down safely to the volcanic planet by Cream's ability to fly. When they get down, Cream found a drill. She thinks that she had to spin herself. So, when she spins herself, the drill spins also to get out of the volcanic planet. Then, they've arrived at the Banzai Bill planet.

"Cream, we need the investigation to go a little faster. Can you fly as fast as you can to the launch star please?", asked Rosalina.

"How much do you weigh?", asked Cream. "Choo?", said Cheese.

Rosalina thinks about it and said it honestly, "Um, you know what Cream, don't carry me. I was classified as heavy when I'm in the Kart racing.", explain Rosalina.

"Ooh, all right. If you need anything, let me know!", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

And they've resumed their business. They ditch the spin drill and Rosalina does the backflip to the Banzai Bill while Cream & Cheese are flying to the launch star. Rosalina does the long jump to the Launch star after she does the backflip to the Banzai Bill. Then, they got on a Launch star and they've arrived at the Lava Castle Planet.

"Race ya to the launch star!", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese. And they're off.

"See ya mama! I'm going to the finish line!", said the yellow Luma. He's off to the race.

And she was using the cloud flowers that she found on the Lava Castle Planet. She goes through the planet until she reaches the Launch Star. Cream won, Cheese came in second, the yellow Luma is third, and last but not least, Rosalina had came fourth. She wasn't disappointed because she had fun dodging bullet bills. Then, they were off to Yoshi's Bridge planet.

On the Yoshi Bridge planet, everyone decided to stay by on Rosalina this time due to unpredictably. When they try to cross the bridge, there was Kamek.

"Well, well if it isn't that pesky princess, a lame Luma, a retarded rabbit, and a crappy chao…", said Kamek.

"How dare you call us something like that!?", said Cream. "Choo-Choo!", said Cheese.

"Well, I'm prepared to be battled. I've got a plan that can hurt you all.", said Kamek holding his magic scepter.

Rosalina is preparing to face the battle. Cream & Cheese are scared. The yellow Luma is also prepared to"Calling to make all of Bowser's minions! Make an amount of one-"

"GULP! Yoshi! Yoshi!", said Yoshi. Yoshi then makes an egg.

"Yoshi!", said Rosalina.

"You save us Mr. Yoshi, thank you!", said Cream. "Choo! Choo!", said Cheese.

"Your welcome! Is there anything else I can help you guys? I know you guys need help!", suggested Yoshi.

"Yes! We need help! The situation is time! Here's why…", said Rosalina. Rosalina explain the whole story in 5 minutes. Yoshi was shocked.

"Then we must get going! Hop on me Rosalina!", suggested Rosalina. Rosalina then hops on Yoshi. Cream & Cheese are going to fly with Rosalina around her because they realized that the galaxy is dangerous.

Then, they've gone to the next planet, Yoshi Magma Planet. Cream & Cheese flies with Rosalina who is riding on a Yoshi. Yoshi use his tongue to do the flower grapple on the left.

Then they've encountered 2 boomerang bros and Cream throws Cheese to the one of the Boomerang bros. to the lava. Yoshi grabbed the boomerang by his tongue and spits back out to one of the two Boomerang bros. Then, they've defeated the boomerang bros. and the door is open. There's a chili for Yoshi so Yoshi eats it and goes fast as a go kart. Cream & Cheese catch up with them due to Yoshi faster abilities when eaten the chili. They've gone through the stages obstacles.

When they get to the launch star, Rosalina & Yoshi goes first and Cream & Cheese goes after them. They have gotten to another part of Yoshi Magma planet.

"Guys, hold on! This place is too long to take. Cream, I know that you don't want me to carry my possible heavy weight body, but I want to make the investigation goes faster. Please! Give it a try...", requested Rosalina.

"Yes! Please give my mama a try, I'll even help carry her heavy weight! I'll carry her from the bottom of her feet!", requested the yellow Luma.

"Choo!", said Cheese. Cream thought about it and said, "Yes! I'll help you Rosalina! I'll try!", said Cream. "Grab both of my feet!", said Cream.

Rosalina grabs her feet. Cream tries to lift her up and… she successfully lifts her up only slowly. The yellow Luma grabs Rosalina feet and Cheese holds the yellow Luma's back. Cheese successfully lift the yellow Luma up. Cream felt that Rosalina is lighter than usually and she successfully fly faster than usual.

"Umm...guys. Is there anything else that I can help you guys?", said Yoshi.

"Yes! We need your help to solve the rape case. We need as much help as we can. The more, the merrier.", said Rosalina.

Yoshi is happy about going on an adventure with them and he followed them through the rest of the planet, but slowly following them due to the stages obstacles. They've gotten to the poles first. And Cream was feeling a little bit too tired to fly some more. Cheese & Luma were also tired due to carrying Rosalina.

"Come on guys! You guys did a great job! You are like a hero! I know. Even the heroes are actually tired. Our respectives heroes never gave up when they fight their respective bad guys. They weren't doing this for their respective damsel in distress, they were doing it for the people. The town. The country. They even done for the planet. And the heroes have done protecting the universe. Like Kirby protects the planet Pop Star from being destroyed by other monsters. They would never give up, even if they're tired. The only way to fight the bad guys is to try fighting harder than usual. The bad guys do put their final plans in it and they are pretty tired for the heroes to not give up. So let's find the evidence that can be lead to the bad guys and do it for our universe!", said Rosalina motivationally.

"Yay!", said Cream feeling motivated. "Choo-Choo!", said Cheese.

"All right mama! You gave a good speech!", said the yellow Luma feeling motivated.

And they all felt motivated by her speech. And Yoshi has arrived.

"What's going on guys? Is there something that I missed?", asked Yoshi.

"Nope. We're about to go up on the pole Mr. Yoshi.", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Okay guys! Let's get movin'! Thank you guys for waiting for me!", said Yoshi.

"Uh...you're welcome…", said Rosalina in a confused manner. And Rosalina & Yoshi climb the poles together while the yellow Luma, Cream, and Cheese fly up to the large door planet. Yoshi has a lustful thought of Rosalina when she climbs the pole.

When they get to the large door planet, they saw the door was open already and they were sucked into the door.

"Hehehehehe. I stole some Lego Studs from the banks and I have to put it inside Bowser's throne room. I'm hoping that he'll let me have a promotion as a general of his Koopa Army.", said Rex Fury happily.

"Who are you?! Yes, you. On the side of the throne!", said Rosalina.

Rex Fury turns his back and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Princess of the galaxy with a rabbit referee, a green dinosaur, and a...a...a strange creature with a referee… I am Rex Fury. And I know you guys work on either Mario side or Sonic side… and you guys will not ruin my plans today!", said Rex Fury.

"What the hell are you doing here Rex Fury!? Is there a connection between you and Bowser!? If it is, do you have ANY idea where Princess Peach & Amy is?!", Rosalina demanded.

"Ha ha. I will never tell you!", said Rex Fury and he punches Rosalina onto her stomach real hard to get out of his way while trying to run.

"Hey! Rex Fury, how dare you punch the Princess of the Galaxy!? Come on guys, let's get him!", said Yoshi.

"Rosalina! Are you alright!?", asked Cream desperately. "Choo! Choo!", said Cheese.

"Ohh...I'm alright...guys let's get Rex Fury!", said Rosalina painfully.

"Yeah! Hop on to my back! We all wanted to get Rex Fury!", said Yoshi. And Rosalina hops onto his back.

By the time that they get out of the Large Door Planet, Rex is already on Yoshi Magma Planet. "Hey 'Knuckles'. When they get onto this planet, bring your gangs and try to stop them, okay?!", demanded Rex.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!", said "Knuckles".

"Oh no! Knuckles has been tricked again!", said Cream. "Choo! Choo!", said Cheese.

"Oh boy, Eggman must've convinced Knuckles that Sonic is his enemy again… didn't that guy learn anything?", said Yoshi.

"Who's Knuckles!?", asked Rosalina.

"Knuckles the echidna is our friend. He befriend Sonic after he founded out that Eggman tricked him because Eggman had tried to steal the Master Emerald for once. Now that I mentioned about Knuckles, I'm not sure if that IS Knuckles voice…", said Cream doubtfully.

"Choo. Choo.", said Cheese.

"You know she's right. I'm not sure if that IS Knuckles the echidna.", said Yoshi.

"Well, let's go see then…", said Rosalina holding onto Yoshi feeling pain. They agreed and goes up there. When they got up there, they see a white haired mohawked man with generic criminal clothes on.

"Hey...you're not Knuckles…", said Cream. "Choo…", said Cheese.

"You're not Knuckles the Echidna…", said Yoshi.

"Who the hell are you talking about!? I'm Tony 'Knuckles' McGee. I work for Rex Fury's men… I won't let you guys catch him.", said Tony. "Boys! Get them!", said Tony.

"Cream! Protect Rosalina from Tony's men.", said Yoshi.

"I'll try Mr. Yoshi!", said Cream. "Choo! Choo!", said Cheese.

Then, his men came to Yoshi. Yoshi use his Yoshi bomb. It makes Tony men fly. Then, he use egg throw while one of Tony's men is falling down. It hit successfully to one of them and one of his men had fall to his doom. The Black hole.

Cream had use her move by telling cheese to hit one of his men. Cheese did hit one of his men, but one of his men grabbed Cheese.

"Oh, so you think that you can hit me with your friend!? I'll strangle your friend to death!", said one of his men.

"Nooo!", said Cheese angrily running to Cheese. "Choo! Choo!", said Cheese in fear.

"Nuh-uh-uh! One more step, and your friend will die!", said one of his men.

Cream stayed still. Cheese stay quiet and one of his men holds onto Cheese's neck until Yoshi use Egg Lay onto one of his men. Cheese got out and reunites Cream.

"Thank you Mr. Yoshi!", said Cream. "Choo! Choo!", said

"Your welcome guys! And now if you excuse me, I'll deal with that guy.", said Yoshi. And Yoshi runs to his egg.

When one of Tony's men got out, Yoshi uses his side smash onto that guy and he fall to his doom.

"Whew! Thank you guys for protecting Rosalina. I'm sure that she wants to fight, but due to the serious blow onto her stomach, she really felt too painful to fight, she's still resting onto the rock.", said Yoshi pointing out to Rosalina resting on the rock.

"Ohh...I still felt the pain…", said Rosalina painfully.

"Hop on to me, there's no more men coming.", said Yoshi. And she hops onto Yoshi.

Long story short, they fight all the men on every planet they've encountered, going back to Starship Mario. When they get there, there's Tony fighting Lubba physically. Lubba requested help and Yoshi defeated him after his few smash moves.

Eggman's fleet came by and said, "Hey, if you seen Mario, tell him that if he doesn't pay us by a week, she'll get raped. And here's his damsel in distress.", said Eggman harshly and Orbot and Cubot holds Princess Peach's arm in the air.

"Mario!", screamed Princess Peach.

"Ho Ho! Tell Mario about that! Orbot! Cubot! Destroy that Mario-headed spaceship!", requested Dr. Eggman.

"Yes sir!", said Orbot.

"Aye-Aye sir!", said Cubot. And they use their egg ship to destroy Starship Mario. Lubba tries to dodge it so it doesn't hit the main engine, but instead it hits at the steering controls. Lubba was trying to drive to the moon quickly and they crash landed onto the moon where there's a possibility that Forest Blackwell's base was combined with the X-Naut fortress.

**A/N: I think this fanfic is going to be longer than 8 chapters. Reason? I wanted to make the story more sense. Also, I'm thinking that the title of this story is going to change the title due to thinking the possibility of Chase McCain going to be the main star. I'll be honest, I never played SMG or their sequel. Watching someone gameplay wouldn't work because it's not the same experience as playing it. And playing it would give more experience to look around and find something that it wasn't discovered in the video. I'm also thinking that this story would be put on Hiatus due to my schedule in June being disrupted, I felt like I should write another fanfiction. I'm not saying that I'm not interested, I might not have the time to write this one, so be warned viewers! Mario characters belongs to Nintendo. Sonic characters belongs to SEGA. The Lego City Undercover characters belongs to Nintendo.**

**Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rex's new smash moves

**Chapter 5: Rex's new smash moves**

Rex Fury is in Dr. Eggman's Fleet and Dr. Eggman talks to Rex Fury about what happened with his minions.

"Rex, we need more military stuff for Bowser and me. We need to make sure that we can destroy them the best way as we can.", demanded Eggman.

"Sure Doctor. Anyway, is Mario or Sonic coming yet? I want to smash them with my bare hands.", said Rex Fury.

Eggman titters. "Um, no...but I think that woman who looks similar to Princess Peach and Cream the Rabbit is chasing after us…", said Eggman with worries.

Rex dismissed the idea of two heroines rescuing the two ladies. "Don't worry, I don't think that will be a problem. Besides, Orbot and Cubot had defeated that Mario-headed ship.", explain Rex.

Eggman was feeling confident after what Rex said to him. "Thank you Rex. I needed that.", said Eggman with confidence.

Then, Bowser calls in to Eggman's ship.

"Dr. Eggman, you have Rex Fury right?", said Bowser.

"Yes sir, I do. I was about to send him back to Lego City just to get some military equipment for both of us.", explained Eggman.

"Okay, I'm hoping that if we get that stuff, we'll destroy Mario and Sonic. By the way, have they came to your fleet yet?', asked Bowser.

"No, but there was a spaceship that looked like Mario's head, but there's no Mario or Sonic. What's odd is that there are two ladies, one is Cream the Rabbit. And the other would be a woman who has a light blue dress and have a blond hair…", trailed off Eggman.

Bowser thinks hard and said, "I know who that is! It's Rosalina! She's the Princess of the Mushroom Galaxy who protect the Galaxy...what is she doing here!?", demanded Bowser.

"We were at your generator. I just want to take your money-"

Bowser cuts off Rex. "YOU TOOK MY MONEY REX FURY!? What made you think you have the rights to take the money!?", demanded Bowser.

"Look man, I'm a robber before. I don't want to delay any payments in any way. If you don't pay me, I'll leave your plans to yourself.", explained Rex.

"Ha! That'll never happen-"

Rex is getting out of Eggman's fleet and into Rex's Tempest while wearing his astronaut suit.

"Rex! Come back here, now! I'll pay if you don't leave our plans to ourselves! We need you for something!", demanded Bowser.

"Don't worry, I ain't leavin'! I'm just going to get some military equipment!", explained Rex. And he drove his vehicle back to Lego City.

"No! Come back here, now! My plan is different from Eggman's!", yelled Bowser.

"Bowser, there's no point yelling. He has already gone to Lego City.", said Eggman.

Bowser felt pain in his mind. Bowser calms himself and when he's done, he said "Okay, what are we going to do with these girls right here?", asked Bowser.

"Well...I think that since were going to wait for Mario & Sonic why don't we just called them in Wuhu Island?", suggested Eggman.

"Great idea, I'll call them by my telephone!", said Bowser. And he hanged up Eggman and tries to call to Wuhu island.

The Wuhu island telephones rings inside the Cocoba Hotel and nobody was there because they were at the bicycle race.

Bowser had leave the message on the phone in Cocoba Hotel about that threat. Bowser calls back to Eggman. "Hello?", said Eggman.

"Okay, they'll get the message soon!", said Bowser.

"Wonderful, now you need a new plan to defeat Mario.", suggested Eggman.

"Why do we need a new plan!? I've got the plan to defeat Mario already! What's wrong with my plan!?", asked Bowser.

"Well...I think that you don't have a quick weapon to defeat him!", explained Eggman.

"And you're not inventing machines that can kill Sonic quicker! He's always too fast!", yelled Bowser.

"Oh yeah!? You are slow! You are inventing those weapons that can kill Mario much slower!", yelled Eggman.

"You're not fast enough to kill Sonic, so you're slow! I'll show you how fast can a bullet bill go.", yelled Bowser and he fire the bullet bills to the Eggman's fleet.

The Eggman's fleet fires back at Bowser's Bullet Bill and one of Bowser's airship. It contained one of his minions.

"Okay! I'll show you what I'm made of!", yelled Bowser and he fires more Bullet Bills to Dr. Eggman's fleet. Eggman's fleet fires back to Bowser's airship.

Then, both of their ships had heard of their respective smashing and crashing inside. It was Amy who stomps the Goombas and kicks the Koopa's shells. Peach is smashing Eggman's Badniks with her golf club. Their respective ship is still firing to each other. Bowser's airship backed away from Eggman's fleet, but the Eggman's fleet is still trying to move closer to Bowser's airship.

Eggman is still angry to Bowser. "Excuse me while I'm trying to deal with Princess Peach!", said Eggman angrily to Bowser.

"Hey! You have my girl on your ship!?", demanded Bowser. Bowser is also still angry to Eggman.

"Yeah, so?", questioned Eggman.

"I've got Sonic's girlfriend! I've got Sonic's girlfriend!", sang Bowser.

Dr. Eggman is annoyed. "SHUT UP!", yelled Eggman. And Eggman goes to find Princess Peach on his fleet.

"Nyah! Nyah! N-Nyah! Nyah!", yelled Bowser sarcastically. And he hanged up on Eggman only to find out that Amy is in his room right now.

"How the hell did you get out of your room with the Chain Chomp!?", asked Bowser.

"Well, I just got a Hammer right now!", explained Amy.

She hold the hammer like she was ready to swing to Bowser. Bowser was about to fight when suddenly, his koopalings had run to Amy and grabbed her before she was about to swing.

"Thank god, the Koopalings.", thought Bowser. The koopalings took her back to her room.

* * *

After Chase McCain had investigated inside Bluebell Mines, what he found out is that the Hammer is missing, he found a pickaxe, it was on the dangerous fanblades that he had to go through, and a tool of saw was camouflaged in the minecart.

When he was outside, he saw Rex Fury and his minions were out there.

"Long time no see McCain.", greeted Rex.

"Rex Fury!", shouted Chase.

"Looking for something McCain?", asked Rex.

Chase pointed out to something and said, "What's that!?" trying to create a diversion just to arrest Rex Fury.

This time however, it doesn't work to Rex and instead, he said, "What's what?".

Chase is still trying to create a diversion to Rex Fury and he explained, "What's that!? There's something over that has something to do with a squirrel…". Rex isn't convinced in any way. So does his minions.

Chase had failed. Rex doesn't believe him and he tried to punch Chase like before, but this time, Chase had shield himself from the punch.

Chase grabbed him and tries to control him, but Rex got out of his hold and run to Chase with anger. His dash attack is like a baseball slide attack. Chase has 15% of damage.

Chase then tries to fight back Rex Fury where he learn Kung-Fu two years ago. It partially work because he throws his minions to him. It was about 8% damage. "Ow!", said one of his men.

Then, he tries to use body slam onto Rex Fury, but fails because Rex had sidesteps his attack. Rex does a down smash that is a split kick. Chase is about 29% of damage. It sends him a little to the other parts of Bluebell woods.

Chase tries to use his other moves that involves kicking under people. It fail because Rex had also sidesteps it.

Rex had used his uppercut as his up smash moves, and Chase had successfully shield himself from Rex's uppercut which he would have taken 18% damage.

Chase then uses a jab, a punch, and then a swing kick. It successfully makes Rex Fury dealt the damage about 10%. In total, Rex's damage would be 18%.

Rex uses his dash attack again and Chase's damage had raised up to 44%. Chase gone up a little and Rex use his up smash moves and Chase had taken damage up to 62%.

Rex thens jump and double jump. He was about to use his forward aerial which is knee smash, but Chase uses his moves that is a jump grab as a neutral aerial quickly before Rex's forward aerial. It was successful and Chase had thrown him to the air which only deal him about 4%. In total, Rex's damage is 22%.

Then, they both came down to the ground. Chase is still on the left and Rex is on the right of the Bluebell Woods. Rex run to him and Rex was about to use his dash attack again but this time, Chase sidesteps and does his jab, punch, and swing kick when he stands up, but not before he uses one of his attack. It dealt Rex up to 32% damage.

Rex then grabbed Chase, punching him 3 times before he throws to the left side of the Bluebell Woods. It dealt Chase up to 71% before being thrown. Rex then use his back throw that involves throwing behind him quickly and powerful. Now, it dealt Chase to 86% and Chase fell down.

Chase gets up tiredly and tries to use his dash attack that also uses his Slide Kick, but Rex charged his forward smash that is like Bowser's punch from Mario & Luigi: Bowser Inside Story. Chase dash attack fails when he's close to Rex Fury's legs and when he stand up, Rex's forward smash is fully charged and punches him to his body. Now, Chase has a total damage of 111%.

He is sent flying to the left of Bluebell woods and when he's on a blast screen, he got a KO and there's a blast line (Insert Super Smash Bros. 4 blast line sound here).

All of Rex's men were impressed of his fighting skills.

"Whoa...how did you do that fighting style?", asked one of his men.

Rex is real confident to answer it. "Well, Bowser had taught me to do it while his son is driving the airship. He learned from 'Super Smash Bros. Melee'.", explained Rex.

"Wow! I've heard that the fighting tournament is a place to fight from all over the universe in one of the universe's stage! You must be training real hard!", said one of his other men.

"Yes, and I've got to ask you a question! Did you get some dynamites from the Mines!?", asked Rex Fury.

"Yes sir! We've got a cartload full of them!", said one of his men. And he show a cart full of dynamites to Rex Fury.

"Excellent! Now put it in the-WHY IS THERE AN ICE-CREAM TRUCK!?", yelled Rex Fury.

"Sir, we can't afford the time to steal an actual truck. The only truck in THAT time would be the ice-cream truck.", explained one of his other men.

"Fine, put it in there.", said Rex. And he got into his Galican while his minions puts a cartload of dynamites into the truck.

"Follow me!", said Rex. And he drove first while the ice truck is following him playing the ice cream truck music. "Turn it off!", said one of his men. They don't know how to, because they were new minions. One of his old minions had turn off the music.

* * *

A few hours later. Chase wakes up inside the Lego City Forest Police Station entrance. Chase really moan when he wakes up on the bed.

"Have I been really that horrible in fighting?", said Chase thought that he talks to himself, but Natalia, Dunby, Frank, and Duke Huckleberry were there for him.

"Nope. You really got beat up Chase.", explained Duke.

"Good thing I came up here just to check on you. And YOU WEREN'T EVEN DOING YOUR WORK!", yelled Dunby. Chase is feeling indifferent about Dunby's yelling.

"I was looking for any evidence of a missing tool that has a connection to Rex Fury….his minions must've got a hammer!", exclaimed Chase but still feel the pain and moans after what he said.

"Try not to move.", said Natalia.

"Natalia! You were here for me?", said Chase.

"Yes...you were in realistic pain...Duke called me up.", explained Natalia.

"And Frank, what are you doing here?", asked Chase.

Frank was about to explained what happen but Dunby cut him off. "I know what he's doing here! He wasn't a qualified plumber to fix my sink so he has to watch the farm like YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!", yelled Dunby. Frank didn't mind going to a farm. He likes animals.

"Um...you have took Kung-Fu lessons right?", asked Duke.

"Yeah. So? Ooooohhh….", moaned Chase. He still feels his chest pain.

"Well, did you know that last year, they had a new lesson in the dojo?", asked Duke.

Chase was surprised to hear that. "No. I don't.", said Chase.

Duke give him a card again. "Go see this guy again. He has a new lesson.", said Duke.

"Thanks! I'm gonna go see him now!", exclaimed Chase. He sit up but Natalia stops him from standing up.

"No you're not. You need a rest one day. You got the pain from Rex Fury already so you can't go unless your chest is better.", explained Natalia.

Chase tries to act that he was better already. "My chest pain is gone already! Now I can go to the-"

Natalia cuts him off. "You were moaning 3 minutes ago. You can't just feel better after you've got an idea to go to the dojo. Rest for one day Chase, then you'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning.", explained Natalia.

Chase moans again. "I won't allow him to go to the 'dojo' by tomorrow morning. I think he'll get that pain again like today. I'm not allowing him to go in the morning in any way. Nope. No way. No how.", said Dunby.

"Are you sure that he won't at least give it a try Chief?", said Frank.

"I'm pretty sure. Besides, I have an assignment for him at tomorrow morning. I can't let him have the time to go to the 'dojo' so that he will be excused by being sick for chest pain for after tomorrow.", explained Dunby.

"But Chief-"

Natalia cuts him off again. "Now Chase, don't talk. Rest for today. I think you'll be fine by tomorrow. Frank and Duke will take care of you. I've got to get back to work. See ya.", said Natalia. And she goes to Mercy Hearts Hospital.

"Get better tomorrow. And if you've tried to go to the dojo, you'll get in trouble by disobeying the police orders!", warned Dunby. And he was going to the LCPD.

Chase started to feel sleepy in the bed so he fell asleep. Duke Huckleberry and Frank watch him fell asleep.

**Read & Review!**


End file.
